Try Again
by Birdfeather of SkyClan
Summary: Years after the Great Battle Appledusk and Mapleshade are nearly completely forgotten. StarClan decides to send them both back. They are supposed to have their memories, but when something goes wrong, Maplekit is left with no memories of her previous life. But with frequent nightmares that seem all to real, who knows how long will it last? And how will she react if she finds out?
1. Prologue

**The start of a new story! This is so exciting! Yes I know I haven't updated anything else in like a month but I have serious writer's block! This came to my mind and I just had to write it! **

_Appledusk's P.O.V_

The faded ginger tom looked at his paws. He could see the reeds through them, and wondered how long it would be until he faded completely.

"Hello Appledusk," meowed a slightly faded black tom.

"Greetings Reedstar," he meowed, "and here I thought all of StarClan had forgotten me."

"I do not appreciate your tone Appledusk," meowed Reedstar firmly.

"I do not appreciate fading, Reedstar," muttered Appledusk.

"I am sorry, but I do have a solution," meowed Reedstar.

"Really what?" asked Appledusk skeptically.

"We could have you reborn, with your memories, when you die you'd be completely whole again," Reedstar meowed.

"What's the catch?" asked Appledusk.

"A Dark Forest cat must be sent back with you," muttered Reedstar.

"You don't mean?" asked Appledusk suddenly tense.

"She's the only one who isn't completely dark-hearted," Reedstar meowed.

"They're all dark-hearted Reedstar," hissed Appledusk.

"It's not entirely her fault," commented Reedstar.

"Are you saying it's my fault!" spat Appledusk drawing closer.

"No of course not, only a part of it is your fault," meowed Reedstar, earning a hiss from Appledusk.

"I never want to see Mapleshade again!" hissed Appledusk.

"It's your choice Appledusk, be reborn with Mapleshade or fade," Reedstar remarked. Appledusk thought a while and stared at his paws, he hated Mapleshade, but he didn't want to fade forever.

"I choose to be reborn," he growled.

"Very well, I will tell Mapleshade," said Reedstar walking away.

_Mapleshade's P.O.V_

She knew she would fade. She didn't really care either. It was better than staying in this dump another second. Where had all the good times gone? Times when she, Brokenstar, Tigerstar and Thistleclaw struck fear into the hearts of the clan cats. But they had all faded now. Where they had come so close to completely destroying everything those petty fools who had never felt true pain stood for. A time when she had… friends. _Ugh, friends, what a goody-goody word….companions, yes that's a far better word. _She thought to herself. Back when she had companions, where there was true hunger for destruction. Oh yes, there had been quite a few cats who had come to join her. Cats who were jealous and killed, or cats who had thought about nothing but killing and taking over everything, but lacked any skill at all. Worst of all these cats wouldn't listen to her. They didn't know her, no one remembered her. She had just accepted her fate to rot in this cursed forest forever when Reedstar showed up. A StarClan cat dared show himself, the cat who had been RiverClan deputy at the Great Battle. A cat who had seen her at her full strength! She bared her claws and leaped at him. To find, to her horror that they went right through him without hurting him. When Mapleshade shut her jaw Reedstar began to speak.

"Nice to see you too Mapleshade," he meowed calmly.

"Get out of here StarClan skum, when my cats find you…" Mapleshade hissed.

"_Your _cats, you mean the ones who can't see you, who don't even know you exist?" Reedstar remarked.

"Just what exactly do you think you're doing here?" growled Mapleshade.

"You are coming with me, you are going to be reborn with Appledusk," Reedstar meowed.

"_Reborn? _with _Appledusk? _I knew StarClan were fluff-brained but I didn't think-" Mapleshade began but Reedstar cut her off.

"You'll be able to use your claws again," he meowed. Mapleshade paused in thought then nodded.

"You know what, maybe this isn't such a bad idea," she meowed.

"I knew you'd think that," meowed Reedstar. He led her into StarClan and Mapleshade saw light for the first time she could remember. It was awful. When Reedstar led her to what seemed like the heart of StarClan she found a crowd of StarClan cats, and Appledusk, already there. She hissed and he glared, but then Mistystar began to speak.

"Appledusk and Mapleshade," she said in a serious tone, " you are to be reborn with-" she sneezed, she tried to call it off but it was too late. The world vanished around Mapleshade. Her memories became nothing but faded images. And then it was dark….

Maplekit opened her amber eyes, and knew nothing about who she had been.

**What do you think? I really need OC's if anyone has any! They can be anything from a Maplekit's mother or the RiverClan leader, to a ShadowClan elder!**


	2. Allegiances (COMPLETE)

**Allegiances are now complete! Thanks to everyone who helped, they are listed below!**

**RiverClan**

Leader: Ripplestar- black tom with a long tail and amber eyes

Deputy: Fierypelt- large pale ginger tom with fiery amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Berrywing- cream she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Dovefeather- pure white she-cat with blue eyes and a plumy tail

Rainclaw- blue gray tom with yellow eyes, Apprentice: Sunpaw

Mallowtail- yellow and white tom with green eyes

Waterheart- dark blue grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Furzefang- gray tabby tom with white patches

Flamewing- orange tom with yellow eyes, Apprentice: Darkpaw

Birdwing- pale brown she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes

Minnowpelt- gray she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes

Rushfur- brown tabby tom

Halfwing- one half of her pelt and face is white with a blue eye, the other half is black with an amber eye, Apprentice: Lightpaw

Queens:

Snowshine- white she-cat with ice blue eyes (mother to: Maplekit- tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly Mapleshade, Featherkit- silver tabby she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes, Hailkit- white tom with amber eyes, and Leafkit- ginger she-cat with brown patches and blue eyes)

Goldenfur- golden she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to: Applekit- ginger tom, formerly Appledusk, Seedkit- pale brown tabby tom, Poppykit- pale golden she-cat with darker stripes and white paws)

Elders:

Snowclaw- white tom with brown eyes

Pinenose- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentices:

Moonpaw- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sunpaw- ginger tom with yellow eyes

Darkpaw- black she-cat with amber eyes

Lightpaw- golden-white she-cat with amberish-blue eyes

ThunderClan

Leaders: Thrushstar- brown and white tom with green eyes

Deputy: Duskclaw- lithe gray and white tom with golden eyes

Medicine Cat: Greenstalk- dark brown tom with black flecks and green eyes

Warriors:

Nettlefur- long-limbed pale golden she-cat with dark blue eyes

Shiverheart- small silver and white tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Pebblefoot- dark gray tabby tom with white paws, Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Dragonfang- brown tom with gray stripes, black ears and amber eyes with a scar over one eye

Spottedstripe- white tom with gray spots and stripes with pale blue eyes

Ivyfur- black she-cat with white chest and paws with dark green eyes

Queens:

Shrewfang- black and gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to: Lionkit- golden tabby tom with a white chest and blue eyes, Brightkit- black she-cat with light green eyes)

Seasonbird- orange she-cat with brown and yellow paws and green eyes (expecting)

Elders:

Thurshtail- gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentices:

Spottedpaw- brown tom with white spots on his legs and yellow eyes

Bumblepaw- gray tom with black spots and dark blue eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Icestar- fluffy white tom with dark gold eyes

Deputy: Witheredbird- dark gray tabby tom with a scarred muzzle and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Embershadow- black tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Toadsong- brown tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out everywhere, Apprentice: Pinepaw

Cosmicstep- mottled gray she-cat with white paws and a star-like smudge on her forehead and midnight blue eyes

Nightleap- black tom with green eyes, no tail.

Acorntail- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Webflight- dark gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother to: Marshkit- pale brown tabby tom, Splashkit- pale blue gray she-cat)

Apprentices:

Pinepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cedarpaw- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Elders:

Brackenfire- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Fireshadow- dark ginger she-cat with black stripes

WindClan

Leader: (Open)

Deputy: Breezestorm- Blue gray she-cat with emerald green eyes, Apprentice: Twopaw

Medicine Cat: Heatherfur- black and tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Rabbitdash- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Waterstream- silver-blue she-cat with blue-gray eyes

Gingerclaw- long-furred ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Mistlefur- ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Grayfoot- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Meadowfern- mottled brown she-cat with green eyes (expecting)

Petalfoot- creamy brown she-cat with green eyes (kits: Bushkit- dark gray tabby tom with a white muzzle and chest, Smallkit- cream and white tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Elders:

Grassthorn- white tom with green eyes

Fernflame- ginger she-cat with blazing green eyes

Apprentices:

Twopaw- black tom with two distinct white spots on his forehead

Hiddenpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown paws and dull amber eyes

Treepaw- brown tabby tom with green eyes

**My author's note was so long at the beginning I didn't mention who contributed characters! Thanks to Queen Oreo for Snowshine and Featherkit, Guest for Duskclaw and Nettlefur, Guest (a different one) for Icestar, Seedkit, Minnowpelt, Rushfur, Shrewfang, Lionkit and Brightkit, Stuffed Watermelon for Goosefern, Pebblefoot, Poppykit and Breezestorm, Snowmouse of FrostClan for Ripplestar, Nightmare the FoxWitch for Halfwing, Darkpaw, Lightpaw, Witheredbird, Cosmicstep, Nightleap, Waterstream, Treepaw, Hiddenpaw, Seasonbird, Spottedstripe, and Dragonfang, Guest for Bumblepaw, Dapplefur for Petalfoot, Bushkit, Smallkit and Heatherfur! Most of the RiverClan warriors are from Leafdragon117, the other characters from other clans not listed are mine.**** Note to Leafdragon117: I could not make Thrushstar RiverClan leader so he will be ThunderClan leader instead. Note to Guest who submitted Bumblepaw, I could not put Bumblepaw in RiverClan because it was full, I will have him have a semi-major role in ThunderClan though!**


	3. Chapter 1: Maplekit

**Hi Birdfeather here, and this is the first official chapter of "Try Again" Thank you everyone for your amazing OCs, I tried to introduce them if I could, in this chapter!**

Chapter 1

Maplekit blinked, she looked at the nursery. _Have I been here before? _Well of course, she was in it right now. She was the first to open her eyes of her siblings. She couldn't wait for them to open their eyes! She walked over to the silver tabby she-cat and started prodding her with one paw.

"Wake up!" she hissed. Her mother gently moved her away from the sleeping kit with her tail.

"Featherkit will wake up when she's ready dear," purred Birdwing.

"But I want to play!" she meowed circling the nursery.

"Well I assume Featherkit or Hailkit will wake up soon," Birdwing meowed.

"But-"

"Why don't you go get the mossball and I'll throw it to you?" Birdwing suggested.

"Mossball?" Maplekit asked.

"Oh right! You don't know what that is!" Birdwing laughed to herself. Maplekit waited for Birdwing to tell her what a mossball was. "The mossball is the round piece of green stuff over there," she purred. Maplekit ran over to the mossball, but she tripped on a twig. She fell on top of a ginger tom who hissed and shrugged her off.

"Watch it!" he growled.

"Sorry," Maplekit mewed sarcastically.

"You should be, what's your name anyway?" grunted the tom. When he locked eyes with her she was sure she had known him before. But when? "Adder got your tongue?" hissed the tom.

"No, I'm Maplekit. And who are you?" Maplekit hissed.

"I'm Applekit!" he meowed proudly. _Applekit… why does that seem so weird? _Maplekit wondered.

"Can you pass me the mossball?" Maplekit asked, trying to hold back her anger.

"Only if you can take it from me!" growled Applekit.

"Maplekit! Are you Maplekit?" a silver tabby she-cat asked.

"Yes, you're Featherkit aren't you?" she asked. The silver tabby nodded.

"Well, Featherkit, this old badger stole our mossball! We have to get it back!" Maplekit yowled, she expected her sister's face to light up with playful energy but instead she looked confused.

"What's a badger?" Featherkit asked.

"A badger is a huge black and white striped creature who eats cats and ravages territory!" Applekit chimed in. Featherkit nodded and smiled at Applekit, but Maplekit wondered why he knew what it was, why _she _knew what it was. Maplekit shook it off and dropped into a stalking position her eyes narrowed in on Applekit. She pounced on Applekit and held him down while Featherkit ran for the mossball.

"Got it!" she meowed proudly. Maplekit got off Applekit who shook himself and licked his fluffy fur.

"I hate you," he growled playfully and sprang at her. As they rolled together, Poppykit, Applekit's sister joined in. All Maplekit wanted to see was Applekit's face…. In pain and humiliation. As the kits played Fierypelt came to visit Birdwing.

"Hello my sweet, I thought you said there were four kits?" he meowed looking at Hailkit and Leafkit who were still asleep.

"You have two kits," she gestured to Leafkit and Hailkit, "and two warriors," she finished gesturing to Maplekit and Featherkit.

"I see," remarked Fierypelt.

"Maplekit! Featherkit!" called Birdwing, "come meet your father!" As the two kits scrambled over to Fierypelt a name flashed in her mind, _Firestar! She hated Firestar! _Where did that come from? Maplekit realized she had said at least "Firestar" out loud.

"No Maplekit, _Fierypelt_, I'll only be Fierystar when Ripplestar dies, which hopefully won't happen anytime soon," Fierypelt meowed. _Why don't you want to be leader? _wondered Maplekit.

"Have you taken them outside yet, Birdwing?" asked Fierypelt.

"No, and I don't plan to until Leafkit and Hailkit wake up," Birdwing meowed firmly. As if on cue, Hailkit stirred and blinked open his blue eyes.

"He's awake now can we go outside?" whined Featherkit voicing Maplekit's thoughts. She wanted to go outside! And see the River and the apprentice den and the ThunderClan border and… wait, how did she know what ThunderClan was. She forced her doubts aside, she just wanted to go outside!

"Hi," she meowed to Hailkit.

"Maplekit?" he asked.

"Yes?" she mewed happily.

"Welcome to RiverClan Hailkit," purred Birdwing.

"I'm Featherkit!" Featherkit squeaked. Hailkit just nodded. "Let's play!" encouraged Featherkit, her silver tabby fur standing on end with excitement. Maplekit felt a surge of excitement, now they had a real game!

"Hailkit might be tired," warned Fierypelt.

"But I wanted to play as soon as I woke up!" protested Maplekit.

"But Hailkit's smaller than you," pointed out Fierypelt.

"And I want to know about RiverClan!" meowed Hailkit. Maplekit sighed, she could disturb Applekit…. yes that would be fun. She snuck up on him coming up from behind….

"I'M A THUNDERCLAN WARRIOR THIS IS AN INVASION!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Applekit got up and ran.

"Goldenfur! ThunderClan warriors! Here!" he yowled.

"There are no ThunderClan warriors here fish-brain," meowed Poppykit laughing, she grinned at Maplekit.

"Oh well I knew that…" protested Applekit looking at his paws.

"Sure you did…" laughed Maplekit. Applekit glared at her.

"It was you wasn't it?" he asked scowling.

"No of course not! It was a ThunderClan warrior!" said Maplekit sarcastically.

"You fell for it!" purred Featherkit.

"Maplekit!" called Birdwing sternly.

"What?" asked Maplekit padding over.

"That was very mean of you to do that to Applekit!" scolded Birdwing. Maplekit supposed that was true, but she didn't regret it, she didn't regret anything. Nothing at all. But Birdwing didn't need to know that, and she wouldn't do it to anyone except for Applekit. So she meant what she said next.

"I'm sorry Birdwing, I won't do it again," Maplekit meowed.

"You're forgiven my precious kit," purred Birdwing. Just then an apprentice walked into the room and tripped. She had a golden-white pelt and blueish-amber eyes.

"Ha! Ha! I knew I'd beat Darkpaw!" she boasted after standing back up.

"Hello Lightpaw," meowed Birdwing calmly. _She's so big! _Thought Maplekit staring at the tall apprentice.

"I brought you the best fish in the entire lake! The one I caught, and Darkpaw _missed_," meowed Lightpaw puffing her chest.

"Lightpaw, last I checked Darkpaw beat you in a fight _and _caught two more fish than you yesterday, Flamewing told me when he came to visit Goldenfur and her kits," Birdwing remarked. _Why does Birdwing dislike Lightpaw? _wondered Maplekit.

"It's only because I have RiverClan's worst warrior as my mentor! I have Halfwing! She used to be a rogue! Ugh! I'm far more skilled than Darkpaw!" Lightpaw grumbled.

"Who's Darkpaw?" asked Maplekit.

"Darkpaw is my fish-brained sister, and I'm not surprised you don't know who she is," scoffed Lightpaw.

"This kit only woke up today, she didn't know who her siblings were until today," hissed Birdwing. After that Darkpaw finally arrived.

"Hi Birdwing," she meowed, her black pelt ruffled in the rush to get to the nursery.

"Hello Darkpaw," Birdwing meowed pleasantly.

"Get behind me!" grunted Lightpaw.

"Did Lightpaw already give you her fish?" asked Darkpaw.

"Yes Darkpaw, and Sunpaw gave Goldenfur one, but I'm sure Snowclaw or Pinenose hasn't been fed yet," meowed Birdwing. Darkpaw nodded and turned to Maplekit. Maplekit looked at Darkpaw and the two made eye contact. She could feel Darkpaw assessing her, as if she was a good kit or nod. Than Darkpaw nodded and smiled pleasantly at her.

"You have beautiful kits Birdwing," she commented. Looking at Hailkit who was listening to Fierypelt tell about great RiverClan leaders and Featherkit who had finished a rally of Mossball with Seedkit, who had just woken up. As she gazed at Leafkit, Leafkit seemed to sense she was being looked at, and blinked open her green eyes. She shrank timidly away from Darkpaw and Lightpaw, obviously frightened.

"Welcome to RiverClan Leafkit," purred Birdwing. Hailkit came bounding over.

"RiverClan is awesome! I learned about River Ripple, and Mistystar and learned about the river!" Hailkit meowed happily.

"Hi," Leafkit said shyly.

"Hi Leafkit, you opened your eyes!" purred Hailkit, "just wait until you hear about RiverClan! We're in the best clan ever!" Lightpaw grumbled something about 'boring' and left. Darkpaw soon left also, and Fierypelt went to organize patrols.

"As soon as Leafkit's ready you can go outside," purred Birdwing.

"Are you ready Leafkit?" asked Maplekit hopefully. Leafkit got up and shook herself.

"Yes!" she purred. Birdwing led them outside. Maplekit smirked at Applekit, who had to wait, because Goldenfur insisted that Seedkit 'get used to the nursery' first. Maplekit was in awe at how huge the camp was, she thought the nursery was big! As she walked around she saw warriors look down and smile at her. They began talking about how seven kits had been born in the same night. _Applekit and I must have been born on the same day, _Maplekit thought. The last cat she saw was a black tom with amber eyes and a long black tail. He introduced himself as Ripplestar and Maplekit wondered what it would be like to be leader. When they returned to the nursery Maplekit found Applekit, Poppykit and Seedkit had just gone out. Nothing eventful really happened that day. Maplekit and Leafkit beat Featherkit and Hailkit in a game of mossball, and they met Moonpaw, she was nice and polite, but demolished them all at mossball. It was dark when Maplekit finally felt tired, and Birdwing insisted she rest. She listened to the sounds of the night, the running river, the heavy breathing of the other cats. She felt happy she was in RiverClan, and finally fell asleep.

**Fairly slow chapter, mainly used for introducing characters, and developing Maplekit's personality and her relationship with Applekit. Yep, she has positively no idea who she is, but she definitely notices something's different about her! Next chapter will hopefully be more interesting!- Birdfeather**


	4. Chapter 2: The First Nightmare

**Okay I finally got this chapter up, it has the first of many torturous dreams! To be clear I still have writers block on this, as well as the "Rise of The Falcon", which I will try to update but no promises "Unwilling Hero" is officially on hiatus, probably for a long time. Anyway on the matter of the Allegiances, they are done, the WindClan leader is Shrewstar, I know I didn't put that in. On that note this long author's note is finally done, enjoy the chapter!**

Maplekit squirmed in her sleep, the dream she was having tortured her.

_Mapleshade crept up to the RiverClan camp. She should be here with her kits. Her kits… the lump in her throat nearly choked her but she kept going. Her pelt was soggy and clinging to her skin, but it would be worth it, she'd be with Appledusk. She finally reached the RiverClan camp._

_"Appledusk!" she yowled._

_"Mapleshade?" he asked. Why did he sound horrified?_

_"Appledusk! ThunderClan banished me, along with our kits… they drowned," Mapleshade's voice cracked but she kept talking, "but I want to join RiverClan!"_

_"Mapleshade our kits drowned? Mapleshade how dare you let this happen! Our kits were perfect! You let them die!" Appledusk growled._

_"No! I didn't Appledusk I promise I was trying to save them!" Mapleshade protested backing away. Appledusk pressed his face up to hers, his breath smelled terrible, like fish._

_"I don't believe you," he spat. He slashed at her chest and she jumped back angrily. Just then a white she-cat with bright yellow eyes walked up._

_"Appledusk! Who's this?" she asked._

_"I have never seen this cat in my life," Appledusk lied._

_"Appledusk what are you saying?" asked Mapleshade desperately._

_"Be quiet you miserable rogue! You murderer!" Appledusk hissed._

_"Murderer? Appledusk you promised! Who even is she?" demanded Mapleshade._

_"She seems to know you, for a cat you've never seen before," the white cat meowed._

_"Brightfur, don't worry my sweet! Mapleshade this is Brightfur, she's your replacement," Appledusk hissed._

_"Replacement? Appledusk you don't mean you've found another mate! You promised to love me!" Mapleshade cried._

_"Appledusk? Darling, what is she talking about?" asked Brightfur beginning to bristle._

_"Hush, Brightfur my sweet you don't have to worry, I won't let this insane rogue hurt you," he meowed licking her ear. Insane? Rogue? What was he talking about! Mapleshade felt anger boil in her chest._

_"I'm staying here Appledusk, whether you want me or not!" she growled._

_"Go Mapleshade, you're nothing but a rogue, you let our kits die! You deserve to die as well!" Appledusk spat. He clawed at her chest and sent her running._

_"You can't do this Appledusk!" cried Mapleshade in defiance. She was done caring about him. Or about anything. Caring had led her to becoming a rogue. Maybe hating would turn it right again._

_"Get out and stay out!" yowled Appledusk._

_"I'll go Appledusk, but I'll come back, you broke my heart Appledusk, and I won't stop until I break yours!" Mapleshade growled and ran out of the camp. Appledusk watched a look of satisfaction on his face. Mapleshade had promised to make Appledusk pay, she'd do just that. "You've made yourself an enemy Appledusk, and I hold a grudge for a long time!" she growled. She retreated into the forest and never looked back._

"Maplekit? Maplekit!" Hailkit grunted.

"Huh what?" Maplekit meowed shaking her head quickly to get the images of the dream out of her mind.

"You were twitching in your sleep, you hit me!" he complained.

"I'm sorry," but Maplekit couldn't mean it completely, she was still confused. She was distracted by the fact she looked exactly like Mapleshade from her dream. How in a weird way she felt she was Mapleshade. It couldn't be a sign from StarClan, could it?

"It's okay Maplekit," meowed Hailkit sleepily.

"Thanks," Maplekit murmured. She lay down but couldn't get her mind off her dream. What was she thinking? She was obviously Maplekit, daughter of Fierypelt and Birdwing, sister of Featherkit, Hailkit and Leafkit how could she be anything else.

"Are you up too?" Applekit's voice disrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"I had a weird dream it was about you and me. Well sort of you and me. Two cats called Mapleshade and Appledusk. I betrayed you with a she-cat named Brightfur. Does that sound weird?" Applekit meowed.

"Yeah I had that dream, and you look exactly like Appledusk!" Maplekit meowed. This was too weird.

"Well I'm done confiding in you," Applekit meowed walking away.

"Good talk," grunted Maplekit and she curled up again. She was awakened by Featherkit nudging her with a mossball.

"Come on wake up already! I want to play!" meowed Featherkit.

"Sorry Featherkit," Maplekit meowed getting up.

"Birdwing taught me a new phrase 'Sorry catches no prey!' consider it said to you!" Featherkit huffed.

"Featherkit do you ever feel like you know things you shouldn't?" asked Maplekit.

"No, why?" asked Featherkit.

"No reason," meowed Maplekit flexing her claws and getting ready to pounce at the mossball.

"You're strange," meowed Featherkit batting the mossball in the air.

"How's this for strange?" grunted Maplekit batting the mossball past Featherkit and winning a point.

'"Very strange!" laughed Featherkit.

"Not so invincible now are you?" snorted Applekit from the corner.

"Watch," growled Featherkit, diving past Maplekit and earning a point.

"Featherkit! Featherkit!" called Hailkit, and Poppykit.

"Maplekit! Maplekit!" called Seedkit, Leafkit and… Applekit. Maplekit scored the next point. Featherkit scored after her, next point won the mossball game. Featherkit was advancing, by instinct Maplekit slid under her and stole the mossball batting it across the room and winning the point. Some kits cheered others groaned. Flamewing entered the nursery and began talking to Goldenfur. The kits crowded around when they heard the word "warrior."

"Darkpaw and Lightpaw had their assessments? Flamewing that's amazing! When's the warrior ceremony?" Goldenfur asked happilly.

"_Darkpaw_'s warrior ceremony is at sunhigh, Lightpaw…..Lightpaw failed," Flamewing meowed.

"She _failed_? No cat has failed an assessment since at least three leaf-bares ago!" Goldenfur meowed, shocked.

"I know all too well, she was yelling and screaming at Halfwing to, saying she was the worst mentor ever. Halfwing was in one of her moods….." Flamewing meowed sadly.

"Lightpaw failed her assessment? Poor Halfwing!" Birdwing meowed.

"Poor Halfwing? Shouldn't it be poor Lightpaw?" asked Maplekit.

"Halfwing tells me she failed her assessment because she wouldn't listen to her mentor. I believe that, but a lot of cats in the clan like Lightpaw a lot better than Halfwing or Darkpaw. Halfwing was once a rogue you know, and she has moods sometimes when she's the meanest cat alive or dead, so a lot of cats in the clan will hold against Halfwing or Darkpaw," Goldenfur explained.

"Than why does she have an apprentice?" asked Leafkit.

"Because she's skilled, and the other half of the time when she's not in her moods she's kind, sympathetic and calm," explained Birdwing, "I was one of her best friends, so you can't expect the rest of the clan to know that."

"Oh," was all Maplekit said. She remembered Lightpaw from the day before, she was very full of herself, so she obviously would take failing even worse than normal cats. Flamewing and Goldenfur talked for a while and then Flamewing left. Maplekit and her siblings played with Applekit, Seedkit and Poppykit, but Maplekit didn't enjoy it very much. Every time she looked at Applekit she was reminded of Appledusk betraying Mapleshade. It didn't help when he helped Seedkit find her in hide-and-seek. But she soon managed to get the dream off her mind, at least until sunhigh.

"Cats of RiverClan! One apprentice has passed her assessment and has earned her warrior name, Darkpaw do you promise to protect RiverClan and the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" asked Ripplestar.

"I do," meowed Darkpaw.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Darkdream, RiverClan honors you for your loyalty, skill and wit," Ripplestar announced.

"Darkdream! Darkdream! Darkdream!" called the clan, all the clan except for one cat. Lightpaw was glaring at Darkpaw with a look only Maplekit and Applekit knew. It was the look on Mapleshade's face when she had left the RiverClan camp.

**I started with that part of Mapleshade's life so that Maplekit would ****experience some of the bad parts of her former life first, not just the good times of being a kit and apprentice, also to introduce Appledusk as a betrayer, so in later dreams of her relationship with Appledusk she'll know how it will end. What do you think Lightpaw will do to Darkpaw and/or Halfwing?-Birdfeather**


	5. Chapter 3: The Great Battle

**I am so sorry for not updating in forever, but here's the next chapter! Let's find out what happens when Maplekit hears about the cats from the Dark Forest, SPOILER ALERT: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED THE LAST HOPE OR ARE OKAY WITH FINDING OUT THE ENDING NOW**

"So based on some dream you had you think Lightpaw's going to hurt Darkdream?" asked Featherkit skeptically.

"Featherkit I know it's not very believable but I'm telling you she was giving Darkdream the most evil look I've ever seen!" Maplekit said, begging her sister to realize Darkdream was in danger.

"I'm with Maplekit on this one," said Applekit, he had overheard their conversation. Every kit stared at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Applekit?" joked Poppykit.

"I had a dream where a cat called Mapleshade was giving that look to a cat named Appledusk had betrayed her," he said quickly. Hailkit tipped his head to one side.

"I don't believe you," said Leafkit cocking her head to one side.

"Fine! Than I'll tell Birdwing!" huffed Maplekit storming towards Birdwing. She got the same answer from Birdwing as she had gotten from Featherkit.

"Darkdream is in no danger dear," purred Birdwing licking the top of Maplekit's head.

"But she is! You should have seen the look Lightpaw gave Darkdream, she's out to get her!" Maplekit insisted.

"Two things darling, One: they are sisters, if you failed an assessment Featherkit, Hailkit or Leafkit passed, would you want to kill them?" asked Birdwing.

"No! But this is different!" Maplekit protested.

"Second: Lightpaw couldn't kill Darkdream if she tried," said Birdwing.

"Anger can make a cat stronger," said a voice behind Maplekit. She turned around to see Snowclaw, an old white tom looking down at her with warmth in his eyes.

"Snowclaw, shouldn't you be in the elder's den?" asked Birdwing.

"A little fresh air never hurt a cat," meowed Snowclaw pleasantly. "Now I have a little scary story for all the kits brave enough to hear it!"

"I'm brave! I'm brave!" shouted Maplekit, momentarily forgetting about Lightpaw.

"I'll let you tell it Snowclaw, as long as you promise it won't give them nightmares," Birdwing meowed.

"Yay!" meowed Feather running up to Maplekit, "story!"

"It won't give them nightmares Birdwing," Snowclaw began then turned to the kits and gave them a sly smile, "at least not bad ones," he whispered to them. Maplekit giggled, it had been so long since she heard a story from an elder! Wait a moment, when had she heard a story from an elder? She shook herself and sat next to Seedkit in front of Snowclaw.

"This is the story of three powerful cats who saved the clans from the worst threat to ever harm the clans… the Dark Forest," Snowclaw began, "The Dark Forest is where cats who are evil go when they die instead of StarClan, it stinks like crowfood and is always dark and covered in rotten leaves." Nervous titters echoed from the kits and Maplekit shushed them, this seemed familiar somehow, and she was intent on figuring out why.

"How went to the Dark Forest?" asked Hailkit.

"Hush I'm about to tell you," Snowclaw meowed not at all impatiently, "they were all murderers, bloodthirsty killers, among them was a cat who had set a pack of dogs on ThunderClan and tried to kill his leader, his name was Tigerstar." Tigerstar. That name was familiar she felt she knew Tigerstar. Who was he… Snowclaw continued, "there was a ShadowClan cat who apprenticed kits when they were only three moons old… his name was Brokenstar." Brokenstar, another familiar name.

"Apprenticed kits at three moons, awesome!" said Poppykit.

"No not awesome, they were just ready to leave their mothers, and were no way suitable for the hard work apprenticeship let alone battle, nearly all of them died," Birdwing exclaimed casting protective glances at all her kits.

"That's right," said Snowclaw, "there was a cat who loved fighting more than anything he trained Tigerstar to be bloodthirsty, his name was Thistleclaw." Maplekit almost clawed herself in frustration, why were these names familiar?!

"Can you get on with the story?" asked Hailkit.

"Hold on, there is one more leader worth mentioning, she killed almost as many cats as Brokenstar, all for insane revenge, she ruined Crookedstar, a great leader of Riverclan's life. Her name was Mapleshade, and I consider her the worst of all of them." Mapleshade. So that's where Mapleshade ended up. The Dark Forest. In a way Maplekit felt sorry for her, ending up in the Dark Forest because of Appledusk.

"That's awful!" Featherkit squealed.

"It was, all of these cats planned to attack the clans and StarClan itself. They didn't know of an ancient prophecy that was acting out right then," Snowclaw cut off for a breath and the kits began predicting what the prophecy was.

"I bet StarClan made all cats fly!" squealed Leafkit.

"I bet StarClan made them invincible!" whispered Seedkit.

"I bet that Snowclaw's making all this up," grunted Hailkit.

"No, he's not," Applekit said with a certainty that surprised Maplekit.

"How do you know?" challenged Featherkit.

"I feel it, okay?" grunted Applekit. Now that Maplekit was thinking about it she realized she knew what the prophecy was, and who it was referring to, but how?

"There will be three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws," she whispered.

"What?" asked Poppykit.

"That's the prophecy!" she said.

"Sure…" said Seedkit tipping his head to one side. "That's the prophecy and I'm a mouse."

"Maplekit's right, that was the prophecy, told to Firestar, a noble ThunderClan leader!" Snowclaw said.

"Mouse," Maplekit whispered to Seedkit. Seedkit shoved her side.

"The cats were Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing, Jayfeather could see people's dreams, Lionblaze was invincible…" Snowclaw began.

"I told you so," whispered Seedkit.

"Okay fine, you're not a mouse," hissed Maplekit.

"Dovewing could hear and see things from far away," continued Snowclaw.

"How far away?" asked Featherkit.

"As far as she wanted to, even into the Dark Forest," said Snowclaw.

"Did she see into it often?" asked Hailkit.

"No, her sister did that," said Snowclaw, "Ivypool spied on the Dark Forest by pretending to be one of their apprentice."

"Dark Forest cats have kits?" asked Poppykit.

"No, they influenced unhappy cats in the clans," said Maplekit before she could stop herself.

"It seems like Maplekit already has heard this story," commented Snowclaw.

"No I haven't! I...just... it didn't make sense that dead evil cats could have kits so that's what I thought really happened!" she said quickly, keenly aware of the stares from the other kits.

"Ok moving on, Hawkfrost, another Dark Forest cat who tried to kill the noble leader Firestar trained her, some say he loved her, she rose in ranks until she knew the plans of all the Dark Forest cats…" Snowclaw meowed.

"How did she get to the Dark Forest in the first place?" asked Applekit. Maplekit knew that he knew the answer, but didn't want to look weird by not asking any obvious questions, he was smart.

"She was jealous of Dovewing, but she didn't want to hurt her, she just wanted the clan to think she was as good as Dovewing. Hawkfrost promised her that if she trained with him, he could give her what she wanted."

"Only she found out his plans," assumed Seedkit.

"Yes indeed, and just as important, Jayfeather found her. He convinced her to spy for ThunderClan so that they could figure out what the evil cats would do next."

"Ivypool wasn't from RiverClan?" asked Maplekit.

"No she wasn't, neither were Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing, the most famous of our cats were the leader at the time, Mistystar, and a cat who stood up to Brokenstar and died doing it, his name was Beetlewhisker."

"What happened to him?" asked Featherkit.

"When he realized what the Dark Forest cats were doing, he tried to leave, Brokenstar killed him before he could wake up."

"So he was really dead, even if he died in a dream?" asked Hailkit, sounding terrified.

"Yes, during the Great Battle, the final attack on all clans, the Dark Forest killed many warriors, including Firestar, and Jayfeather and Lionblaze's sister, Hollyleaf," said Snowclaw solemnly, "I can't remember all those who died in RiverClan, but Ripplestar would know. Anyway, the clans won the Great Battle. The Dark Forest was beaten never to rise again. Good day kits." With that, Snowclaw left the nursery.

"That's wasn't a scary story!" announced Featherkit, "I wasn't scared at all!"

"Me neither," meowed Maplekit.

"Yeah, that's cause you knew everything, I can't believe you didn't tell me you went to the elder's den," humphed Featherkit.

"I didn't!" Maplekit protested.

"Sure, and you knew all that by guessing," grunted Hailkit.

"I did!" Maplekit pleaded with her littermates to not hold this weird instinct against her.

"You sounded pretty sure of that prophecy, you guessed it word for word!" hissed Seedkit. One by one the kits dispersed leaving only Applekit standing there, looking right at her.

"I knew the story too," he said quietly.

"You did?" Maplekit asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't know about that prophecy, how'd you do _that_?" he asked looking curiously at Maplekit.

"I...I don't know," murmured Maplekit.

"Okay, I propose a deal, since we both seem to know things and have the same or at least similar dreams, we tell each other when something weird happens, or if any of us finds a clue about why we know these things, deal?" he asked.

"Deal," Maplekit didn't have to think, it was obvious, if they were both weird in the same ways, they needed to stick together.

"Good talk," he walked away. Maplekit ran to catch up to her siblings playing badger ride with Fierypelt. As she watched the looks of joy on her siblings faces she wished she could stop thinking about what was different about her. Even as she wished to not be thinking about, she still wondered: What's wrong with me?

**I know it's not very fast-paced in this chapter but I promise I'll put a dream and maybe some Lightpaw and Darkdream stuff in my next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 4: The Warning

**I am sorry for not updating this story in a while, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Just a warning, in a couple chapters I will probably skip to Maplekit's apprenticeship, but I won't skip any important events. Next update will include Lightpaw and Darkdream's conflict, but it's not in this one, sorry. **

As the sun dropped lower in the sky Maplekit tried to fight her tiredness. _Do not fall asleep _she willed herself _that way you can't dream. _But after a while, it seemed futile. She was going to fall asleep so she told herself to have a normal dream. _Featherkit was talking about a dream of her warriors ceremony. That's it! Have a dream about your warriors ceremony! _

"Good night dear," purred Birdwing stroking Maplekit with her tail. Her siblings were already asleep. Watching their sleeping faces Maplekit couldn't stand it anymore. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. When Maplekit woke up again she was on a huge rock in ThunderClan territory.

"_Maplepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" asked the leader._

"_I do."_

"_Then from this moment on you will be known as Mapleshade, ThunderClan honors you for your strength and your loyalty."_

"_Mapleshade! Mapleshade! Mapleshade!" the unfamiliar clan called. Maplekit looked at the clan and smiled. The day was blurry until Maplekit found herself walking into the forest._

"_Hi Appledusk," she breathed when she was far enough from the clan. Maplekit wanted to cover her mouth with her paw, she wasn't in control of herself in this dream._

"_Hi dear," purred Appledusk. Maplekit saw the same confused look in Appledusk's eyes. _

"_I got my warrior name today," Mapleshade meowed._

"_Me too!" he responded. _

"_See you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully._

"_Agreed."_

Maplekit woke up with a gasp.

"Applekit!" she cried.

"Maplekit!" he cried at the same time.

The spoke at the same time, "I had the weirdest dream!" They proceeded to tell each other their dreams, and found out they had had the same one.

"Maybe Berrywing knows something?" Maplekit asked.

"It's worth a try," grunted Applekit. So in the middle of the night, the two kits went to the medicine den.

"Wake her up," commanded Maplekit.

Applekit snorted, "Nice try fuzz-brain, you wake her up."

"No way! She'll kill me!"

"And she won't kill _me_?"

"Fine! But you have to admit I'm better at moss ball than you are!" Maplekit reasoned, mischievous fire in her eyes.

"In your dreams," Applekit retorted unsheathing his claws.

Maplekit shrugged, "Then you can wake her up."

Applekit considered before sighing in exasperation, "You are better at moss ball than me."

"Louder," commanded Maplekit.

No!" Applekit refused, Maplekit gestured to Berrywing who was sleeping peacefully.

"Maplekit. Is. Better. At. Moss. Ball. Than. Me!" Applekit said with considerable volume.

"Better, louder," Maplekit grunted.

"MAPLEKIT IS BETTER AT MOSS BALL THAN ME!" Applekit shouted. Berrywing woke up with a gasp.

"What are you two doing in here?" she hissed. Applekit shot Maplekit a murderous glance, she giggled under her breath.

"It was her fault!" Applekit said quickly, pointing to Maplekit with his tail.

"Was not!"

"I don't care who did it! Why are you here!" demanded Berrywing.

"We have to talk to you about something," meowed Maplekit, stepping forward. After about ten minutes Berrywing was properly told about Maplekit and Applekit's predicament.

"Well," Berrywing said, sitting down with a sigh, "it's late, but we should probably go to the Moonpool."

"Yay!" Maplekit meowed, bouncing up and down, "wait, what's the Moonpool?"

Berrywing's eyes flashed with amusement, "it's the place we go to talk to our ancestors."

"Cool!" said Applekit.

"Are we almost there?" asked Applekit. They had been walking for a while and Applekit was getting seriously exhausted.

"Pick up the pace slowpoke! If we don't get back by dawn our mother's are going to notice we're gone and we're going to get into so much trouble! I bet they'll make us wait until we're seven moons old to be apprentices!" Maplekit shuddered at the thought.

"Your friend's right Applekit," conceded Berrywing, "but I doubt they'd hold you back from being apprentices." Applekit and Maplekit sighed with relief. When they got to the top of the hill Berrywing motioned for them to stop.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Maplekit, confused.

"Because we're here, follow me," Berrywing commanded and she led them to the Moonpool.

"So what do we do?" asked Applekit. Maplekit instinctively drank a sip of the water.

"It's cold!" she squeaked.

"It will be cold, but you must do it to communicate with our ancestors. Applekit, you next," Berrywing directed. Once Applekit had taken a sip and complained about it, Berrywing lapped the water without blinking.

"Now what?" demanded Maplekit.

"Just wait." As they waited Maplekit got sleepier and sleepier until she fell asleep again.

When she opened her eyes a black tom was standing in front of her. She looked around to see Applekit next to her, she could see Berrywing in the distance talking to another cat.

"Greetings Applekit and Maplekit, I am Reedstar," said the black tom.

"How do you know our names?" asked Maplekit.

"I know the names of all clan cats," Reedstar answered.

Applekit snorted, "that's creepy."

"Yeah!" agreed Maplekit

"When you join StarClan _if _you join StarClan, you'll understand that it comes very naturally," assured Reedstar.

"_If _we join StarClan," growled Maplekit, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Reedstar sighed, "I can not tell you now."

"Why not?" demanded Applekit.

"That again is something I can't tell you," meowed Reedstar.

"Well what can you tell us?" asked Applekit.

Reedstar looked at them solemnly, "I come with a warning."

"A warning?" Maplekit asked, shivering, "about what?"

"You'll figure it out in due time," Reedstar meowed sadly.

"You can't just leave us with all these unanswered questions!" Maplekit snarled, but Reedstar was done talking. His eyes began to glow in a strange way and when he spoke his voice was flat and dangerous. His message was short but ominous.

_Pay attention to the dreams that come back each night anew_

_But don't let them control you_

_Making sure life does not relapse_

_Might prove to be your hardest task_

When it was over Maplekit was awake again.

"What does it mean?" she asked Applekit, trying to hide the terror in her voice.

"I don't know," he answered just as scared.

"Is something wrong?" asked Berrywing, walking over them. Maplekit and Applekit exchanged a glance, if Berrywing was supposed to know about the warning, then Reedstar would have told it to her. It was their warning, and they had to decode it alone.

"Nothing is wrong," Maplekit answered, faking as much sincerity as she could. Berrywing looked at them for an uncomfortably long moment, before nodding.

"Let's go, it's almost warning," she commanded. As the kits followed her, they made sure she was well in front of them.

"Why do you think StarClan didn't tell her about the prophecy?" asked Applekit.

"You think that was a prophecy, Reedstar said it was a warning," whispered Maplekit.

"It sounded like a prophecy." Maplekit didn't challenge how Applekit could tell. She just nodded.

"I'm more confused by the fact that we received it, I mean, we're just two kits. Shouldn't it be to the leader?" she asked Applekit.

"We have the same dreams, we know things the elders can barely remember, and we an ancient leader just talked to us. Are we just two regular kits?" Applekit inquired, looking directly at Maplekit. Maplekit didn't have an answer. When they returned to RiverClan, Birdwing yelled at her for what seemed like days. But Maplekit barely heard a word of it. It had become her number one priority to find out what the prophecy went, and to find an answer to Applekit's question.

**Yay for Maplekit's second dream! Do you think you know the answer to the warning/prophecy? Applekit is starting to put pieces together, and how much do you think Berrywing knows? My next update will probably be on either The Rise of the Falcon or Names, but I will try to update this story sooner than last time! Thanks for reading!- Birdfeather**


	7. Chapter 5: Apprenticeship

**Sorry it's been forever since I updated... I think it might actually have been forever. I read the book "Mapleshade's Revenge" which contradicts some of the backstory already mentioned. I decided I am not going change it, as that would take even longer, so please note that I am aware of the canon. I'm not sure when I'll update this again, but I will be updating when of my other stories as soon as I can (I'm going on vacation for a few days, so maybe not within the week but definitely within two weeks.) Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

By her apprentice ceremony, Maplekit was no closer to figuring out the prophecy. She tried every night, she had even tried to sneak up to the Moonpool again, but nothing worked. She knew it was odd that she wasn't bouncing off the walls of the nursery, but she had to think.

"Maplekit, aren't you excited dear?" asked Birdwing, concern in her eyes.

"Yes."  
Birdwing chuckled, "That didn't sound very enthusiastic. Come on, it's only going to happen once!"

"I know."

"Alright, I'll leave you alone, but Featherkit might not, and I don't want you hissing at her, again. You've been very grumpy lately."

"Fine." Maplekit wondered if Applekit had the same sense of foreboding as she did. Somehow, she knew this was the beginning to something more than just her apprenticeship.

"Maplekit!" that would be Featherkit, Maplekit sighed under her breath.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you super excited! I am! I hope I get Ripplestar as my mentor!"

"Yeah...uh… me too. Do you feel scared at all Featherkit?"

"Yeah! I mean I really don't want to be a medicine cat!" Featherkit meowed cheerily.

"No, I mean really scared, like something bad is about to happen."

"No… Do you?" asked Featherkit, eyes widening.

"A little bit, I'm sure it's nothing," Maplekit shook it off. It probably was nothing, and this was her apprentice ceremony she deserved to enjoy it. "I hope I get Darkdream as a mentor!"

"Why? Isn't she kind of, I don't know, weird?"

"Yeah, I guess, she seems nice. And she can put up with Lightbird, which takes effort. She seems so rude!"

"Yeah I know right! I'm glad you're cheering up Maplekit. Watching you talk to only Applekit for the past half moon has been really annoying!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. We just had a puzzle we had to solve, for the past few moons and I just really wanted to solve it, I guess."

"A puzzle," Featherkit looked hurt. "You didn't tell me! I love puzzles! What's it about?" Maplekit thought about it for a second before making a decision. She did owe Featherkit something. Though she was talkative, Maplekit was pretty sure she wouldn't tell. But if she did…

"I can't tell you the puzzle. It's a secret."

"You're the worst cat ever! You completely ignore everyone for like moons and then you won't even tell me a puzzle."

"It's a big puzzle."

"Then you need my help! How come Applekit gets to know and I don't!"

"Fine. I can tell you something about the puzzle but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Leafkit or Hailkit or Poppykit or Seedkit."

"What about Birdwing or Fierypelt?"

"No one!" Maplekit hissed.

"Fine, just tell me."

"It's a prophecy," Maplekit whispered. Featherkit looked over both her shoulders.

Featherkit whispered excitedly, "Really?"

"Yes, now do you understand?"

"What's it about?" asked Featherkit, bouncing up and down, "This is really exciting! Why does Applekit get to know?"

"It's about my bad dreams I've been having, Applekit has them too."

"That's cool, are you going to tell your mentor?"

"No, Berrywing knows, medicine cats are supposed to be smart with this stuff right?"

"Yeah! They are in all the stories!" Feeling slightly reassured, Maplekit nodded.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under Tall Rock for a clan meeting!" called Ripplestar, already on top of Tall Rock.

"Let's go!" Maplekit called, more relaxed now that she didn't have to hide anything from Featherkit.

"Today we have, seven new apprentices! Seedkit, will you join me on Tall Rock." Seedkit bounced up to Tall Rock, excitement shining in his eyes. "Seedkit, you have reached six moons old, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this moment on you will be known as Seedpaw. Your mentor will Mallowtail. I hope his bravery and compassion will pass onto you."

"Seedpaw! Seedpaw! Seedpaw!" the clan chanted. Next Poppykit was assigned to Dovefeather, Applekit was assigned to Waterheart, Hailkit was assigned to Furzefang, and Leafkit was assigned Rushfur. Featherkit visibly flinched when she got Lightbird. Even Ripplestar had a tired look on his face.

"Maplekit, please join me on Tall Rock." Taking a deep breath, Maplekit climbed onto Tall Rock nervously. "Maplekit, today you turn six moons old and you have earned your apprentice name. From this moment on you will be known as Maplepaw. Your mentor will be Darkdream, I hope she passes on her dedication and intelligence onto you."

"Maplepaw! Maplepaw! Maplepaw!" cheered the clan. Maplepaw once again felt that odd feeling of deja vu. As she touched noses with Darkdream the feeling of foreboding returned. What did it mean? She would have to talk to Applepaw as soon as possible… Only now it wasn't that simple anymore. They would have to work around training and chores. Would they have enough time to solve the prophecy? Forcing herself to calm down and enjoy the moment Maplepaw joined the dispersing crowd with Darkdream.

"So I guess we'll tour the territory first," Darkdream meowed.

"I know the territory, from a dream, right outside the camp there's this big tree, then a lot of open space where you can find small forest animals, then more forests where you can find birds, then the river, then ThunderClan, right?" Maplepaw always remembered her dreams. The all seemed important. And real. Very real. Darkdream looked shocked.

"You have… accurate dreams..." there was a short pause before she asked, "did that dream teach you how to hunt, by any chance?"

"Well I remember learning to hunt mice in one of them… but not fish." Darkdream's eyes were narrowed with intrigue.

"Weird. You're lucky, it took me forever to learn how to hunt woods creatures. We'll start with hunting fish then. Cool?"

"I guess so, you're the mentor, aren't you supposed to be… forceful?" Darkdream was quiet for a moment before responding cheerily.

"I don't know, I guess I'm not naturally leader-ish. You'll hear from your sister that Lightbird has a bit of a larger personality." She was quiet for a while after that, staring straight ahead. When they reached the river, Darkdream seemed to cheer up a bit. Maplepaw immediately saw gray fish swimming just below the surface. "You have to be very quiet," Darkdream began, "Then as soon as the fish is directly in front of you, stick your paw below and simply flick it out of the water. Watch." Darkdream waited for a few seconds before dipping her paw into the water and flicking it up, a silver fish flew through the air and began flopping on the grass. "You try." Maplepaw waited… it was right there… she struck her paw and flicked up… but only water droplets reached the shore. Maplepaw tilted her head, confused. Darkdream chuckled, "You stuck your paw in too deep. Just in, and flick, try again." There it was, another fish it was right there. Sticking her paw in the water, not as deep this time, she flicked it up and once again, nothing. "You need to faster, all in one movement, see?" Within a second a second fish was on the beach.

"You're good at this," Maplepaw commented, trying to find another fish. Darkdream tensed, and looked at the ground for a moment. There it was, another fish, okay focus, and... "Got it!" Maplepaw cried, scaring away the remaining fish.

"Looks like that's the only fish you'll be catching," laughed Darkdream, but the comment didn't bother Maplepaw. She had done it! This was one of the very first moments that felt truly unique. She had caught her first fish! Wasn't it great? Bouncing up and down with kit-like excitement she barely noticed Darkdream tap her flank. "We should probably head back to camp. What's being an apprentice without cleaning out the Elder's Den?"

"Ick. I forgot about that."

"Every cat does, come on." After a quite eventful afternoon (and a taste of mouse bile that lasted even after Darkdream let her eat) Maplepaw settled down to sleep, proudly noting it was in the apprentice den this time.

"How was your first day?" asked Applepaw.

"It was your first day too fish-brain. It was fine."

"Ugh," grunted Featherpaw from the nest behind her, "Lightbird is the worst. Spent the whole time saying how sorry she was for you getting Darkdream. How was Darkdream, by the way?"

"She was great, how was Waterheart, Applepaw?" asked Maplepaw.

"Spent the whole time teaching me how to swim if I ever fall into the river when it's dangerous. Says it could pull me under, as if that would ever happen to a RiverClan cat, even a half RiverClan cat knows how to stay afloat." Maplepaw tensed up, an image of a drowning kit flashed in her gaze. It had never happened while she was awake before. Horrified, she curled up in her nest.

"Are you okay?" asked Featherpaw, who leaned in and whispered, "Is it about the you-know-what?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. I need to sleep."

"Okay fine, Grumpypaw, if you insist," muttered Featherpaw, who curled up as well. Maplepaw closed her eyes, hoping for one of those blissful nights without a dream, but immediately after she fell asleep, she smelled rotten leaves...

**What'd you think? Was it worth the wait? I know this chapter wasn't filled with action, but I did think it was important to speed up to her apprenticeship and put enough detail on it to seem realistic. Do you think Maplepaw was right to tell Featherpaw about the prophecy? Leave a review and tell me what you thought! See you next update!- Birdfeather**


	8. Author's Note

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry to say this is not a new update. My account is officially on hiatus as of November 19th, 2016. I've lost a lot of interest in Warriors, and therefore my motivation to update my stories as frequently as I probably should has gone down significantly. That doesn't mean I'm quitting or anything, there may be updates from time to time, I'm just not sure when and how many. I apologize to anyone who enjoyed this story. Thank you for your understanding- Birdfeather**


End file.
